Attentive Promises
by Donnie's Kunoichi
Summary: If you don't have anything to find comfort in, then a big brother is always the best choice... Donnie decides to comfort a certain orange-masked baby brother after he mourns the loss of a close friend, Leatherhead. 2012, DonniexMikey. Brotherly flufflieness, not romance.


Before Note: Hey, guys. Do you remember how I said in my "Attentive Hearts" story that I was going to write a Donnie/Mikey chapter story? Well, it seems that I love that brother pairing so much, that I'm writing both a oneshot and a chapter story. I'm sorry! Donnie and Mikey are just so cute together, I couldn't help it!

I made Donnie sing a lullaby to Mikey in my chapter story. It's the song "May it Be" by Enya. But two things:

1. I know the song isn't actually a lullaby, but it's so nice…

B. I am not making any Lord of the Rings references.

Try to imagine Donnie singing it in Japanese, but through Mikey's mind, it is interpreted to English.

Oh, and about my "Never thought it was better than it Seemed" story: I'm typing up the next chapter right now, I'm just studying on how to word it though.

So, here's my Donnie/Mikey oneshot story, and I hope you enjoy it!

Spoiler Alert!: In my chapter story, Mikey will transform into a monster and attack Donnie, unaware that he is attacking his own brother. Sinister, right? I'm so evil! XD XD XD

Disclaimer: A lot more Donnie/Mikey going on if I owned TMNT.

* * *

Time was lost in the world of Donatello. It was kicked out of his intelligent mind after it was taken over by the consumption of his brilliant, longtime work. And it hadn't come back until after he had lost his excessive attention on things that could help for his family's lives, but were meaningless to treat like a human being.

Donatello was ashamed for that. Here he was, caring for things that didn't live, when he should be caring for himself. His inventions' resurrections were thrived on electricity, which wasn't healthy to touch for actual homo sapiens, much less extremely smart turtles with homo sapien qualities.

A tiring yawn escaped his open mouth, signaling the amount of his exhaustion. He stared at the monitor of his computer, its bright light absorbing into his brown eyes. Then the eyes gave their own version of light, but it was softer and warmer. His eyes had decided to keep that warm glow for the rest of the night. He had no idea though, how much it would benefit someone he really loved…

The smart turtle elongated his muscled arms into a stretch, listening to the awkward sounds of his back and shoulders popping in response. He sighed contentedly as he lowered his arms. He had decided to probably take it easy and turn in for the remainder of the night.

Snuffing out the light of his monitor, he stood up, his tall and slender figure dominating the desk completely.

Donnie cleared his throat for the first time since a long time, checking over it. He had realized he hadn't nourished his body in a while. This, also as a realization, had also been kicked out from the consumption of his brilliantness, along with sleep.

He yawned again as his feet slowly slipped into the action of walking, taking him out of his lab, into the hallway, and towards the open living room ahead. He was heading towards the kitchen for something to drink.

However, something stopped him when he was only a few feet away from the curtain door. It was…a noise. And it was a voice too, Donnie could tell. But unfortunately, he couldn't exactly make out the words coming from the voice. Then he realized: that voice wasn't speaking. It was whimpering, maybe…even sobbing. That voice was very familiar too, and it was close, behind him…

The purple turtle turned, and his heart sank down, he could feel it melting in sadness of the process as well.

In the pit of the perimeter couch around the TV, sitting on the couch with his knees close pulled into an embrace at his chest, was Donnie's only little brother, Michelangelo.

It was only of the most rarest occasions where Donnie ever saw his baby brother sad, and this was one of those times. Mikey's soft, round head was only buried chin-deep into the section between his knees and plastron, so Donatello could clearly see the tear-stains that adorned his lime-green, freckly face and darkened the areas around his eyes of his warm, orange mask. His bright, luminescent blue eyes had dimmed to the color of Leonardo's eyes: dark ocean blue. They were trained on the concrete floor beneath his dangling toes. He didn't seem to feel or notice the presence of his big brother though.

The poor turtle just looked miserable.

Donatello stared at Mikey's hunched-over, sad figure. His intelligent mind had begun coming up to meaningless conclusions as to why the young, fun-loving turtle would be brought down by the cruel grieves of the torturous emotion.

However, they had completely ceased of their calculating as soon as a miserable whimper of angst came from Mikey, catching Donnie's full-minded attention. He was a big brother, and it was his lifetime job to care for the little ones he loved. And he only had one, so it was his job to also protect him.

The tall turtle made his way over to Mikey. When his olive green foot hit the bottom of the pit, emitting a creaking noise, Michelangelo ascended his loose attention to the sound. He relaxed a bit after noticing that it was one of his big brothers; his best friend too.

"Donnie…" the first word to ever escape his brother's lips felt so good to Donnie, but it also had a sad ring aligning it.

As the said turtle walked to his brother and sat down next to him, he said, "Hey, Mikey. What's wrong?"

Donatello wished he had never let those words loose after that moment.

Fresh saltwater from Mikey's eyes began glistening in his innocent big eyes, and before he knew it, Donnie was engulfed by the waist of his little brother's tight grip. However, he had come back to his attentive senses, and wrapped his big arms around Mikey's little stature, his hand rubbing up and down on his keratin brown shell. Mikey began to sob outwardly, resulting in Donnie gripping him tighter, protectively.

"It's alright, Mikey, shhhhh…it's okay. Shhhhh…" As Donnie began calming his brother down, he closed his eyes, kissed his brother's forehead gently, and let his cheek rest on the side on Mikey's soft head. Mikey, on the other hand, was sobbing his heart out, letting small salty tears leave their home for the real world, some landing on Donnie's arm, but Donnie didn't care one bit. All his attention was focused on his saddened younger brother.

"It..i-isn't o-kay," he heard the freckle-faced turtle say below him, "I…I-I miss L-Leatherhead…"

At that moment, some of the attention had lost track in Donatello mind, and were focused on the name Mikey mentioned, causing him to tense a bit and his eyes to open and widen a bit. He knew exactly what Michelangelo was talking about.

Leatherhead, the turtles' mutant alligator friend, had sacrificed himself from the destruction of TCRI and possibly the entire town by driving a molten rock lava monster, by the name of Traag, back into Dimension X through the transportation of the Kraang's built portal. He had let himself cling to Traag as it took them both away. His final goodbyes weren't even the most meaningful, as they were very short and sweet before he just suddenly…vanished. Michelangelo, through the most difficult circumstances, was the most shaken by their friend's sacrifice, and for a good reason. He and Leatherhead were the closest of friends out of the four turtles. The sweet, young turtle understood Leatherhead's issues and his current states of anger and rage. Mikey was always there to calm him down, to soothe him back into a world where the both of them would stay friends.

Now, Leatherhead's relationship with Donatello was almost polar with Mikey's. The intelligent turtle was nice enough to let the alligator stay at their place after he was attacked by the Kraang, but at a cruel price: he had to be chained up to avoid violent conflict. And that unfortunate little rule put Donnie's life at a price: to be picked up by the face and shaken around like a limp doll. Donnie was just plain terrifed of this action, just as much as it irritated the heck out of him. He didn't understand why, but it seemed that Leatherhead had found this action endearing. He loved doing it whenever he was upset or into his fits. Although, after witnessing his once attack on the turtles, he tried to pay it back by massaging Donnie's face by pulling at his beak, which upset Donnie just as greatly.

And, as much as he would never admit it to his brothers, the purple turtle was just as shaken from the loss of a friend who understood them, as much as Mikey understood him.

And something else had occurred to Donnie. Since they were both the youngest, Mikey and Donnie were best friends. They understood each other all the way, even if Mikey's intelligence didn't match up to Donnie's. The older turtle was guessing that their forever friendship was being compared right now with the friendship of Mikey and Leatherhead. Yes, that's it. Mikey needed his big brother to comfort him, similar to Leatherhead. Mikey needed a second Leatherhead, and here he was.

"I-I keep h-having nightmares of Leatherhead," Mikey began after Donnie's realization, "When he l-left us…and worse…he would t-turn evil somet-times and kill all of us…" Letting his voice give out on the last word, Michelangelo resumed to saddening sobs, burying his wet face deeper into the comfort of his brother's plastron.

Donnie's eyes closed again, letting himself try to rock Mikey like a baby, his cheek resting back on his head. He hugged his brother tighter, both hands massaging his baby brother's shell. He listened to the sad sounds of Mikey's mourn below his chin, when something had occurred to him, and he smiled a bit. He had the perfect plan to stop his brother's emotional pain.

Loosening his almost-choking embrace on the lime-green turtle, Donatello gently pushed him back a bit, his huge hands gripping his brother's shoulders. Mikey's head was drooped down, but Donnie made his brother look at him. He nestled a two thick fingers under Mikey's chin and elevated his head, causing his sad blue eyes to make contact with Donnie's comforting, warm, brown ones. The hand he had on his face however had not retreated though. In fact, it trailed up to Mikey's cheek and caressed it softly with the thumb. The youngest turtle loved the warmness of his brother. He leaned his head deeper into his big brother's soft hand as it continued stroking his cheek.

"Mikey…" the purple turtle looked through Mikey's orange mask, his eyes staring lovingly at Mikey's, "You know I love you more than anything in this world, than life itself. That's why I completely understand how sad and angry you are. I miss him too, and we will get him back." Donnie brung Mikey's body back to press against his own, closing his eyes again and smiling as he rubbed the back of Mikey's head. "And I'm not just saying that to encourage you or make you feel better. I actually mean it. We will get Leatherhead back. A good big brother always keeps to his promise, and I'm willing to show you how good of a brother I am to you." Pushing Michelangelo's body back so he could look at him better, the older turtle was actually surprised to see a sunny smile spread left through right on his brother's face.

The darkness dominating Mikey's blue eyes met in contact with Donnie's brown ones. There was a warm light emitting from the brown irises, and they completely brightened Mikey's eyes back to a sky blue. The small puddles that his eyes had waded in were gone, leaving his child-like face now dry from tears.

Donnie smiled his gap-toothed grin at him. His plan had worked. He made his little brother happy again.

The young turtle hugged his intelligent older brother, taking in all warmness radiating from his smooth, olive-green skin.

"Thank you, Donnie. You're the bestest big brother in this whole wide world." He snuggled his head deeper into the base of Don's neck, trying to be with him as close as possible.

He suddenly gave an audible yawn, showing Donnie hints of his own exhaustion.

"Donnie?"

"Yeah, Mikey?"

Mikey closed his soft eyes as he continued. "Can I sleep with you tonight?"

Donnie felt as if the high levels of cuteness were going to make him break down. "Sure, Mikey."

The slender turtle stood up, bringing Mikey up with him. They both walked back into the hallway that led to Donatello's room. However, they were both completely unaware that Leonardo and Raphael were watching them the entire time, they decided to follow.

When they had reached the purple turtle's room, Donnie unfolded his neat violet blanket to the foot of the mattress, allowing Mikey to crawl in to await the arrival of his big brother joining him. And when he did, the gapped-toothed terrapin lifted one of his few pillows to rest against the headboard, and the two boys laid back and relaxed on it, as if they were sharing a lounge chair.

Mikey found his body slowly lowering into Donnie as the latter wrapped his arms around him and held him close, so the freckly turtle could hear Donnie's heart beating a soft tempo through his thick plastron. Donnie kissed his brother's forehead again, smiling at the happy sigh that he heard escape Mikey.

"…Donnie…?"

"Shhhhh…don't speak. Just relax and sleep, Mikey. I'll be here. I'll always be here for you. You don't have to worry about losing all your best friends, because you have one right here that just promised to be with you forever. I won't leave you, so don't worry. Now sleep, because nothing's gonna trouble you tonight," he paused, then added with a grin, "Not even Raph eating your pizza."

Mikey giggled softly, letting himself melt deeper to cuddle close to Donnie's love and protection. He thrived for the stuff, just as much as he needed it from Leo and Raph.

Donnie rubbed his baby brother's back, trying to loosen the remaining tension still emitting from inside him. He listened to Mikey's still breathing caressing against his neck. But the older turtle didn't rest until he knew Mikey would fall asleep, knowing he had him as a personal, eternal teddy bear.

"I love you, Donnie…"

"I love you too, little brother."

Finally, after a short while, he could hear the sounds of calmed, slowed breathing that indicated the arrival of a peaceful rest. And it came from Mikey.

Donnie looked down at Michelangelo's face. He was in a peaceful world in his fun and creative little mind, knowing that he would get Leatherhead back.

And knowing that he had a protective big brother to stand by his side.

Slowly lowering the pillow back down to its original place, Donnie set Mikey's soft head on the cushion. He laid himself right next to the still body and put his arms around him in his protective hold.

Lifting his head up, Donatello gave the youngest 15 year-old one final kiss on the head, and whispered, "We'll get him back, Mikey. I promise." He laid his head back down, finally able to shut his purple-clad eyelids over deep brown irises, the warm glow still living deep inside them. Soon after, he had followed Michelangelo's example.

Once knowing that the two were deep asleep, Leo slowly walked up to his two youngest brothers and brought the violet blanket from the foot of the bed and brought it over Mikey and Donnie's bodies, tucking them in in the process. Raph came up soon after, resting an elbow on Leo's shoulder as they both smiled down at their littlest brothers lying unconscious before them.

"Donnie's such a softie…" Raph said, though he was proud at what the brainy turtle had did to make the youngest more comfortable, "…So do ya think he meant it when he promised that we'll get Leatherhead back?"

Leo laid a hand on Donnie's half blanket-covered shell. "Donnie's a smart guy. He knows what he means, so my guess is that he absolutely meant it. And even if he didn't, I would follow that statement just as much as he did. We will get Leatherhead back, and I make that promise to Mikey just as strongly, because he's my brother. Because he's our brother…" Leo put his other hand on Raph's arm, causing the green-eyed turtle to smile and nod.

So, the two oldest had unconsciously supported Donnie's promise, and they both stood there for a while, enjoying the sight of the little brothers sleeping without a care in the world.

Except for the care of family.

* * *

Sooooooooo…what do ya think? Cute er' what?

My chapter for "Never Thought it was better then It Seemed" is coming soon. But until now, I await the sweet looking of reviews!


End file.
